


Five Punishments

by sophe



Series: Warden Secrets -Short Stories [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Degradation, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Gen, Mean Girl vs Mean Girl, No Sex, Public Humiliation, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, hair-cutting, public urination, shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophe/pseuds/sophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anora has made five attempts on Alistair's life in order to ensure her position in Ferelden, and Catte has had enough of the upstart Queen's political games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Punishments

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Give me some good Anora humiliation. It can be sexual or not, I don't mind, but I want her to be forced into hiding her face in shame. 
> 
> This prompt has been percolating in my brain for a bit now and I decided to just go with it. There is no sexual content, but Catte holds nothing back in verbally tormenting and shaming Anora. I actually felt a little badly for Anora afterwards, but then I remembered that she set my Warden up (in my headcanon), and I was pretty much fine with it.

End of 9:28

Catte perched herself on the arm of Anora's throne and casually cleaned her fingernails with the tip of a dagger. She let the right corner of her mouth curl up into a smile while she looked down at the Queen. She knew that Anora might not know her, but she certainly had seen her at the Palace when Maric was still on the throne. Anora might have even heard stories about her.

There was a movement in her peripheral vision and she turned her head towards it, one of the nobles, an Arlessa thought Catte, was trying to sneak away. "Where are you going? This isn't a Court dinner, no one will be crippled or killed or wet themselves." She looked back at Anora and winked. "Yet."

One more survey of the room, no point in continuing if there wasn't a big enough audience to appreciate it, a quick look to Cailan then Loghain, a dare to either of them to try and stop her, and then she waved a hand. Duncan and Corin slipped from the shadows and each headed to a side door. Serrice and Kinnon were standing by the main doors. The four Grey Wardens prevented both entry and exit to the Great Hall.

Catte draped a hand over Anora's shoulders and leaned back against the throne. "Shall we go over the rules, girl?" She kept her eyes on the room, watching their reactions.

The Queen glared at Catte refusing to acknowledge her.

Catte just smiled at her defiance and tapped the tip of Anora's nose with a fingertip. "I'll forgive the disrespect for now, but next time there will be consequences." She noticed Anora looking towards her father and Catte clucked her tongue. "He can't help you now, girl."

"So rules. You refer to me as Warden Commander Catte at all times. Anytime you speak to me, you use my full rank. You do everything I say, you answer all of my questions, and…" Catte paused a moment and raised a finger and tapped it against her cheek. "I know I'm forgetting something. Oh that's right, you don't get up from that throne, the throne you love so much, until I say."

Catte popped from her perch and paced the dais. "So I bet you are all wondering why I am here and what possible interest I have in this girl here. Right?" She looked over her shoulder at Anora. "Psst, that's your cue."

Anora managed to whisper out, "Yes, Warden Commander Catte, but only the King and Catte heard it.

"Try it again, and this time I want Warden Serrice to be able to hear it," she waved to Serrice and smiled, "Hello, Serrice darling, could you do that thing with your fingers, you know where you wiggle them and bad things happen to those around you?"

Serrice waved and the room flinched. Every single person drew a breath and leaned back as a single unit. Catte smiled at Anora.

"Yes, Warden Commander Catte." Anora spoke with a clenched jaw, but it was much louder. And while Catte was certain that Anora would be shouting those words by the time she was done, it was a good start.

"So, I am here, visiting Denerim after such a long absence, because of you girl." Catte jumped back on to the arm of the throne. "You, girl, made threats on the life of someone very dear to me. And that's can't go unpunished."

Catte turned her attention to Loghain. "At first I didn't understand it. Surely Loghain wouldn't allow his daughter to do something so foolish." She waited until realization washed over Loghain's face.

"But then I realized he didn't know. And that's why it's you I am visiting, girl, and not your father." The fake sing song tone left her voice. "Five attempts, five punishments. Do you think that's fair, girl?" She cruelly pinched Anora's arm until the Queen spoke.

"Yes, Warden Commander Catte."

Catte smirked to herself. Punishment One done. The little Queen had her title and name stripped and was made to use a title with one she probably thought beneath her. Moving on, Catte nodded to Duncan, who gestured for a servant. They spoke quietly for a moment and then the servant left. Catte practically bounced on the arm of the throne.

"You should ask your father what I did to the woman who ordered the apprehension of one of my Wardens. Keep in mind that she didn't try to have him killed." Catte looked over at Cailan who was staring openly at the Warden Commander. "Cailan, dear, you had to have known that this girl doesn't really understand the honor of Kings, right? She's just a common born farmer at heart. If her father hadn't of been a military genius, she'd be whelping a litter of brats for some pig farmer."

She watched Loghain's face redden and his hands ball into fists. She waited for him to respond, protest in some way, silently wishing for it, but knowing that he was too controlled for that. To add to his frustration, he had been present when Maric left, he was there with Catte when Maric made them both promise to watch over Alistair and keep him safe. She hadn't wanted to hurt Loghain, but he should have been paying closer attention to his daughter.

She turned her head slowly back to Anora and smiled. "Oh wait, my mistake, the girl is barren." Catte stood up and walked behind the throne holding the back between both hands and placed her head above Anora's. "Or are you just frigid, girl?"

She, and the rest of the Hall, watched as Anora's face turned scarlet and her hands white as they gripped her throne.

But Catte wasn't quite done, she wanted to see tears. "I know that Cailan isn't the problem, his quite the lover, at least he was before he married you, so it must be you. Tell me, girl, when he goes to your bed, does he call out my name? Is it my name his whispers to you? Or perhaps he only takes you from behind so that he can imagine it is me beneath him."

Catte walked around to the other side of the throne and saw the tear. She bent down and licked it from the Anora's cheek. "I asked you a question, girl. Does he say my name in your marriage bed?" A subtle glance at Cailan let her know that he wasn't exactly ashamed of her revelation, in fact he was looking at Catte with anything but anger or resentment.

Those close to the throne would be able to see itto . The King looked at the Warden Commander with a lust that he never showed to Anora.

Catte had pushed Anora far and the Queen made as if she were going to rise, but Catte was faster. A dagger's edge was pressed against Anora's neck and Catte was pushing her back into the throne. "I told you that you couldn't get up from your little throne, girl. Try it again and I'll invoke the Right of Conscription."

There was a collective gasp from the Hall, but Catte ignored it. "Now, answer the question, girl."

Anora closed her eyes tightly, hiding from the nobles watching her shame. "No."

Catte sighed. "Girl, you just don't learn do you?" She lifted her head to Duncan, who in turn signaled the servant he had been speaking to earlier. The servant walked across the floor with a tray holding a very large pitcher of water and a single glass. She set the tray on a table and pulled the table so that it was next to the Queen's throne.

Catte poured a glass of water and held it out to Anora. "Why don't you take a drink and try it again. And be sure to finish the entire glass, girl."

Anora's lips tightened into a thin line, but she complied. Catte took the glass and refilled it. Avernus and Serrice had worked together to create a diuretic, and Duncan had added it to the water. Punishment five had commenced.

"No, Warden Commander Catte." Anora ground her teeth and Catte looked at Anora as though she knew she was lying.

"If you say so, girl." Punishment two done. Catte tapped the glass. "Keep on drinking, girl. You aren't getting up until that entire pitcher is finished."

Catte slid the tray closer to Anora and sat down on the table, swinging her legs back and forth. "You want to know a secret of mine, girl?" When Anora didn't respond right away, she took the pitcher and refilled the glass. "I asked you a question."

Anora, defiant still, raised her chin in pride. "What, Warden Commander Catte?"

"I can't stand it when girls wear their hair in warrior knots when they don't know what end of a sword to hold. Those braids you wear girl, you haven't earned them. You have to pay others to draw your blood, and you can't even do that right." Catte slipped off the table and walked around in front of Anora to stand by her side. "Usually a girl doesn't put her hair in braids until she's made her first kill, until she's drawn blood by her own hand. Apparently you don't care about tradition or honor, because you only seem to wear warrior braids. As if you can convince everyone here," Catte waved her hand around the Hall, "that you are actually a warrior."

Catte pushed Anora down with a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her dagger back out. She looked directly at Loghain and shook her head from side to side. She knew she was pushing him, she knew that whatever small truce they might have had was going to be burned beyond repair, but she justified it with the knowledge that he had broken a promise, a vow, to his best friend.

Without any care of causing pain, but conscious of not drawing blood, Catte sawed the braids free from the rest of Anora's hair. She could hear Anora crying now. Quiet sobs, but sobs nonetheless. Once the first braid was free, she tossed it to the floor in front of Anora. The second one was easier to sever and landed next to its partner. Anora's beautiful hair, something she was known to be proud of, was short and ragged, she looked no better than the commoner's brat. "Lift your head, girl." Catte was not gentle with her fingers on the back of Anora's neck when she lifted her back up. Everyone, even Serrice, could see that Anora was crying. Punishment three done.

"While we rode here, we saw some beautiful areas of Ferelden. In fact, we stopped at a very nice glade with this stream running through it, and the water ran over the stones, it was remarkably peaceful." Catte poured another glass of water for Anora, but this time she made sure to hold the pitcher high so that the sound of running water was unmistakable. "I've always loved the sound of running water. It's just so soothing."

Catte had seen the subtle shifting, the diuretic was working and she knew Anora was close, but fighting the urge. Catte bent down and whispered quietly into Anora's ear. "Let it go, girl, you can't stop it. I'm not letting you up from this throne until you do." Catte chuckled softly. "In fact, the sooner you do, the sooner you can end this."

Catte stood back up and kicked one of the braids away from the dais. "This is the only time you have a choice, girl. It's all up to you." She kicked the second braid in the opposite direction. "But if you don't decide soon, the next time I bring it up, I will speak the words for everyone to hear, girl."

She went back to the table and lifted the pitcher up, deliberately showing it to Anora. It was enough to push her over the edge. Anora's hands covered her face and moaned in defeat. It wasn't obvious at first, but eventually the sound of dripping water reverberated around the room. The noise drew eyes, and soon everyone could see the puddle forming at Anora's feet. Catte put the pitcher down and walked behind the throne again, she reached around and pulled Anora's hands down. "Look up, girl, look at all the nobles you stepped over to become Queen. Look at them." Catte released her arms and returned to her perch on the arm of the throne. Punishment four done.

Whatever resistance was left in Anora was gone. The Queen jumped to her feet and ran to the doors, trying to escape from the Great Hall and the gaze of the nobles who had watched her debasement. Duncan blocked the door, stopping her from being able to completely retreat. Unfortunately her back was to the Hall and all could see the large wet stain on her gown.

Catte looked at Loghain, her gaze stopping him from going after his daughter. Catte knew that he knew her well enough to understand that if he made any move to comfort her, she would invoke the Right of Conscription and he would lose his daughter forever. They had worked together to keep Alistair safe within the Chantry, and had even come up with a tentative plan to release him from the vows before he was promoted beyond recruit. She saw the conflict in his eyes, the love for his daughter warring against the love and a broken promise for his friend.

She turned on all the charm and leaned into the throne. She smiled at the King and brought a sad tone to her voice, as if she had all the sympathy in Thedas for him. "Cailan dear, do yourself a favor and cast aside your wife. It won't be long now before she'll be hiring someone to kill you." Catte took a moment to slide off the arm of the throne to her feet. "Find yourself a nice girl who is worthy of the crown and capable of providing an heir." Punishment five done.

She started walking down the stairs to the floor of the Hall and then suddenly stopped. "Oh, silly me, I almost forgot." She looked at Anora's back. "One more attempt, one more hint of considering an attempt on this person so very dear to me, and I pull the Grey Wardens from Ferelden." Catte snarled her final warning. "The Grey Wardens will turn our backs to you. We will let the blight kill your precious Ferelden. We will wait at your borders and ignore all pleas for help. We will watch as the Archdemon strikes and laugh at your demise."

Catte walked out of the Great Hall with her Wardens falling in behind her. She had planted the seeds, now it was up to the King and Court of Ferelden to complete Anora's humiliation.


End file.
